transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikaela Banes (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Mikaela Banes is a beauty with brains, with a penchant for fixing cars Biography Sam Girlfriend Sam mentioned her to Bumblebee, when they saw some shooting stars following his first day with the Autobots. Meeting Bumblebee She and Leo were walking by when they heard some shootings and explosions at Sam House and went to investigate, As Sam is leaving his garage he meets up with Mikaela and Leo and ask him what he's doing. knowing very well they are here due to the noises, he tries to make up an excuse but they dont fall for it. so he introduces them to Bumblebee. they are all surprised, mainly Leo. thinking this would make great news for his website. but Sam doesnt allow it. he then tells them about Bee name. Mikeala ask him how they meet. Sam tells them about the Allspark and everything he learned and he also tells them that when he was in a schoolar trip in December in order to graduate. a piece of the Allspark got stuck in his backpack. Leo ask if he can have the shard for his website, but Sam says no, then he tells them about the Mission City situation he also tells them about the Metal man, what happened after the battle and the Sideways situation. they leave the garage and Sam gives Mikaela the shard so she can take care of it. no one notices a toy car in the lawn. It detects the splinter and signals Soundwave, Soundwave orders Wheelie to follow the girl. Wheelie Later she got a call from Sam saying he had a nervous breakdown in class and was seeing Cyberglyphics everywhere, and asked her to bring the AllSpark fragment to him. Mikaela overheard noises and found a Decepticon named Wheelie trying to crack the safe with the shard in it. She grabbed him with a pair of tongs and burnt out his optic with a blowtorch before chaining him inside a box. she told Sam to meet with up with her at her house. Meeting the Decepticons Sam arrived with Autobot Camshaft and Leo. as Mikaela is about to tell him what happened. Grindor dropped a hook into Camshaft and dropped them at an abandoned factory. Starscream sawed the Autobot in half, and Megatron raised his head up behind Mikaela. The resurrected commander threw Sam to the floor. Mikaela was distressed as Megatron grasped at him, professing his desire to kill him painfully, but he had work to do. Scalpel came, creating a projection of the symbols in Sam's mind, and decided to remove his brain. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee burst in, ending the experiment. Mikaela and Leo were driven away by Bumblebee, while Optimus took Sam to a forest where he sacrificed himself to protect the boy. On the Run Sam, Mikaela and Leo were driven to an abandoned factory by Bumblebee, Moonracer, Arcee, Knock Out. Skids and Mudflap, as The Fallen broadcast a demand for Sam's head. Leo suggested they figure out Sam's hallucinations by meeting his online rival Robo-Warrior, who turned out to be Seymour Simmons, now working in a deli in New York City. Simmons was aggressive towards Sam, blaming him for the loss of his job, but was intrigued by his problems and revealed similar symbols had been spotted in ancient sites across the world, indicating Transformer activity. Mikaela decided to free Wheelie, who was in Bumblebee's trunk, promising not to harm him if he decoded the symbols. Wheelie recognized them as the language of the Dynasty of Primes, but needed a Seeker to read them. The group found their Seeker, Jetfire, at the Smithsonian. The Fallen's Revenge Going to Egypt When Jetfire revealed he was once a Decepticon, Wheelie was pleased to understand one could defect. Jetfire opened a space bridge that teleported himself, Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Simmons, Bumblebee and the Twins to Egypt. Mikaela landed on Leo's crotch. Jetfire explained nineteen thousand years ago, The Fallen built a Star Harvester on Earth, but the necessary component—the Matrix of Leadership-was taken and hidden in the Tomb of the Primes. Sam suggested the Matrix be used to resurrect Optimus, and found its remains in Petra after decoding the only clue. Returning to the pyramids of Egypt, Mikaela ran with her boyfriend and dodged Decepticons left, right and center to bring the Matrix to Optimus. Despite a successful strike by the United States Air Force, Megatron appeared and shot at Sam. As he drifted between life and death, Mikaela went out of control, The sparks of the original Seven Primes came to Sam and revived him, and the Matrix was restored as they deemed him worthy of it. Optimus was restored, and defeated The Fallen. Mikaela and Sam cradled each other following the battle. Relationships Friends and Allies *Sam Witwicky - Boyfriend *Leo Spitz - Ally *Seymour Simmons - Ally *Bumblebee - Ally *Moonracer - Ally *Arcee - Ally *Moonracer - Ally *Camshaft - Ally *Skids - Ally *Mudflap - Ally *William Lennox - Ally *Robert Epps - Ally *Jetfire - Ally *Ironhide - Ally *Chromia - Ally *Elita-1 - Ally *Wheelie - Enemy turned ally *Clint Barton - Ally Enemies *The Fallen *Megatron *Starscream *Grindor *Rampage Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 stop motions) **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' (Mentioned only) **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (First appearance) - Megan Fox, Skybeat01 **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (Mentioned only) Trivia Gallery Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Females Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Humans Category:Humans Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Humans Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Humans